The Doctor's Secret Fear
by StrawberryFish92
Summary: Everyone's afraid of something, even the Doctor...a bit of fun messing around with our favourite Timelord.


**Title: The Doctors Secret**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Does it need saying anymore? I'll inherit it when I am of age!**

**A/N: Just having fun with everyone's favourite Doctor! It's a bit of silliness for you all.**

The Doctor had a secret. One that he had kept closely guarded from all his companions and his enemies, one that he himself did not think about very often. Until now.

Tinkering with the TARDIS as usual, the Doctor barely noticed the blur in his line of vision. Looking closer, he saw an enormous, thick, hairy brown spider on the far side of one of the TARDIS's panels. Naturally, the Doctor freaked out. Jumping back, he knocked over his toolbox, almost tripping over it in his haste to get away from the TARDIS's central column. He _hated_ spiders- creepy, crawly eight legged things that just wait to bite you when you aren't looking. The Doctor was bemused at how on earth a spider had managed to get in the TARDIS of all places. Maybe the TARDIS was messing around with him again; it was likely she knew of his fear of spiders due to their telepathic link. Either that or it had somehow sneaked in behind him and Rose before he had managed to close the door. The Doctor gulped. He didn't like the idea of having a spider so close to him without him knowing it.

The Doctor needed a weapon. His eyes darted around the control room, never letting the spider leave his sight for too long for fear that it would get away. And if that happened, well, he'd just have to move the location of the TARDIS's central control room. The TARDIS was far too big for him to find the spider again if it got away, never knowing when it might pop up again. Heck, what if it had lots and lots of little baby spiders, soon to grow up into massive ones like this monstrosity and ended up invading his TARDIS. The mere thought terrified him. Reaching into his toolbox, he frowned worriedly. He didn't really want to use any of his precious TARDIS tools to be covered with the remains of a spider.

The spider moved. That decided him. The Doctor grabbed his ever faithful hammer and lunged for the spider. What was it about Goliath sized spiders that made them move at warp speed? The spider whipped down the side of the ramp and on the metal grating before the Doctor could make his suddenly concrete filled converses move. He smacked the floor with his hammer only to miss the spider. Evidently his aim sucked when he was panicking. To his complete and utter horror, the spider was gone. The Doctor couldn't see it anywhere.

He had two options. He could carefully move all the bits and bobs he left around while tinkering with the TARDIS and pull back the metal grating , checking that the spider hadn't managed to squeeze itself into the space underneath, and then track it down to kill it. Or he could leave the spider be and go back to his tinkering, being deliriously paranoid for the rest of the day.

After attempting the first option for a few minutes, the Doctor chickened out and retreated to the central column. After thoroughly checking all of the panels and the space around him, The Doctor resumed tinkering, humming to himself and telling himself to think spider-less thoughts.

Rose interrupted the Doctor's 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' rendition by coming to ask if he wanted a cup of tea. Normally the offer sounded very inviting, but he couldn't risk leaving the spider alone having no idea what it would get up to while he was gone. The Doctor told her that he might come in a little bit, but he was busy at the moment. Fully expecting Rose to leave at that, the Doctor looked up when a few minutes later he felt her eyes on him.

Rose was staring at him curiously.

"What?"

Waving her hand towards the Doctors head, Rose asked, "Did you pick up some lice or something?"

A moment's panic of thinking Rose might mean the spider was in his hair passed through his brain before he realized he was scratching his head. Repeatedly. He stopped abruptly and frowned, trying to be casual about the whole thing. The Doctor couldn't help feeling like spiders were crawling on him every few seconds.

"Did you want something else, Rose?"

Rose broke out of her staring at the oddity that was the Doctor's gaze, tapping the railing lightly. "Nope. Tea was all, maybe a slice of marmalade toast if you're lucky. I'll put on the kettle if you want, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded, watching the young, slightly bemused human girl walk out the door. As soon as he went back to his tinkering, he saw the blur again. The spider shot out from underneath the grating, headed to the far corner of the control room. Quickly grabbing his hammer again he managed to corral it directly to the corner.

And then his courage failed him. Irrationally, or given the previous example maybe not so irrationally, The Doctor feared he would try to squash the spider and it would use its warp speed capabilities to climb on the hammer and up his arm before he could stop it.

In his anxiety, the Doctor did what he normally did; he talked. To the spider. Informing it that they would not be in this mutual terror situation if it had just stayed out of his TARDIS. Occasionally during this impromptu inter-species conversation, the Doctor would have to smack the ground with his hammer to keep the spider in its corner.

Finally, after negotiations had come to a dramatic halt, the Doctor knew it was now or never. He had honestly never felt more ridiculous in his entire life. He travelled to different world's everyday seeing and experiencing some things people could never even imagine. He was a Timelord, the Oncoming Storm, the last of his race, fighting hostile aliens' hell bent on taking over the universe and he was the one to stop them, the one they all feared. Yet here this tiny spider practically had him on his knees.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, The Doctor brought the hammer up and then smacked it down on the ground. And that was it. The spider was smushed. The panic was finally over. But just to make sure, The Doctor held down the hammer for several moments in case it somehow came back to life. It paid to be thorough.

Cleaning up his hammer, The Doctor decided he should take up Rose on her offer and reward himself with tea and some marmalade toast.

The Doctor left the scene, absently scratching his head as he did so on his journey towards the kitchen.

**A/N: I hope this doesn't bring too many gruesome images to your mind, but there was no way in hell the Doctor was going to let that spider get away. Anyone want some tea? Please review, because, well, it'd be cool if you did. So tell me what you think!**


End file.
